When magnetic resonance apparatuses operate, an interaction between a gradient coil unit and a main magnet of a magnet unit may result in loud noises (e.g., knocking). Noise and/or sound waves escape and/or are emitted in a region enclosed by the magnetic resonance apparatus (e.g., the magnet unit) via end faces (e.g., a rear face and/or a front face) of the magnet unit to a housing casing of the magnetic resonance apparatus.
The housing casing together with the high-frequency antenna unit may reduce noise or damp the sound waves emitted from the magnet unit. The high-frequency antenna unit may shield a patient-receiving region of the magnetic resonance apparatus at least partially from the sound waves emitted from the magnet unit. The housing casing has a number of casing parts that adjoin one another at boundary regions. These boundary regions between the individual casing parts and/or in boundary regions between a casing part and the high-frequency antenna unit may have acoustic bridges that favor an emission of sound waves and/or an escape of noise. In addition, plastic casing parts are subject to manufacturing and/or assembly tolerances (e.g., due to the size of the casing parts) that favor the presence of acoustic bridges.
Additional factors (e.g., design, accessibility for servicing, manufacturing tolerances, cable inputs, supports for the high-frequency antenna unit, cooling circuit inputs, and/or the like) may be taken into account for reducing and/or sealing acoustic bridges and/or sound bridges of the housing casing (e.g., with respect to the propagation of air-borne sound waves and/or structure-borne sound waves in the front region and/or in the rear region). However, consideration of additional factors makes it more difficult to reduce and/or seal the acoustic bridges and/or sound bridges of the housing casing on the front face and/or on the rear face of the magnetic resonance apparatus.
In order to reduce and/or seal the acoustic bridges and/or sound bridges of the boundary regions between the tapering insertion units and the high-frequency antenna unit and/or the disk-shaped casing parts, the individual casing parts and/or units of the housing casing may be provided in an overlapping manner. Alternatively, sealing elements made, for example, from PE foam, silicone, or the like may be used to at least partially seal the acoustic bridges and/or sound bridges. However, these solutions have a disadvantage in that a harder seal is more impermeable to air-borne sound and transmits structure-borne sound to a greater degree. The form of the tapering insertion unit results in a trumpet-like transmission of structure-borne sound to the tapering insertion unit, thereby causing undesirable sound exposure for the patient.